


Puppy Love

by StellaBGibson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, pandemic puppy, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBGibson/pseuds/StellaBGibson
Summary: Stella arrives home with a surprise for Dana
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Kudos: 23





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% wrote this to stop myself from prematurely posting another chapter of breathe  
> I'm very tired so let me know if there are any stupid mistakes

Stella bit her lip as she pushed the front door open. As far as Dana knew, she’d been at work all day, finally able to get to the office to collect the files she needed to work from home.

She looked around, unsure of whether the redhead would still be teaching a class or not. The silence suggested the latter but she didn’t want to risk causing a disruption if she was wrong.

The front door clicked closed and caught Dana’s attention. She called downstairs, informing Stella that she was just out the shower.

Stella thought through her options as she looked down at the puppy wriggling in her arms. She could head upstairs to greet Dana like she usually would, or she could wait for the redhead to come downstairs and find the puppy on the living room floor. Her car was full of toys, a bed and other puppy essentials, but she didn’t want to risk leaving the small dog alone to retrieve any of it.

The sound of Dana’s footsteps heading for the stairs made the decision for her and Stella rushed into the living room. She kicked off her heels and shrugged off her jacket, placing the puppy on the floor before she collapsed onto the couch, knowing she would be the first thing Dana saw.

“Hey, how was work?” Dana asked as she entered the room.

“Weird. It was empty. I’m not used to seeing it so deserted in the middle of the day.” Stella answered, failing to keep the smile from her face.

“What are you smiling ab- oh my god!” Dana’s jaw dropped when she saw the tiny brown puppy wandering around the rug, pausing to sniff at the leg of the coffee table. “What is that?”

“It’s a puppy.” Stella answered casually.

Dana rolled her eyes playfully as her eyes returned to Stella. “But what is it doing here?”

“It lives here.”

If it wasn’t for her excitement, Dana knew she’d be infuriated at Stella’s nonchalant answers.

“You got us a puppy?” Stella smiled at the way Dana’s eyes lit up at the realisation. “How? When?”

“My boss’ daughter’s dog had puppies. She was going to keep this one but her circumstances changed and she’s not sure she could afford two. I offered to have her. She’s twelve weeks old.”

Dana crawled to the rug and sat down, patting her lap until the puppy came bounding across the floor, her ears flapping at the uncoordinated movements.

“What’s her name?”

“Daisy.”

“Hi Daisy.” Dana beamed as the puppy flopped into her lap. “You’re so cute.”

Stella observed with a smile before she slipped out of the room to the car. When she returned with an armload of puppy supplies, Dana was stroking Daisy’s ears while the puppy snored softly in the basket of her legs.

Without a word, Stella assembled the crate and stuffed the fluffy bed inside with a couple of toys. She deposited the bowls and the large bag of food in the kitchen. She grabbed the last item from the counter and returned to the living room.

“Here. I read somewhere that it’s better not to have a collar on them when they’re just in the house, but I got this for when we take her walks.” Dana turned to see Stella holding out a small pink collar with a silver tag dangling from it. “I also read you’re not meant to put the dog’s name on the tag because it makes them easier to steal.”

Dana nodded as she looked down at the tag, smiling when she saw her phone number engraved. The smile grew when she turned it over and found that the other side was engraved with ‘Gibson-Scully’.

“Thank you.”

Stella only nodded, seeing the intense gratitude in her wife’s eyes. Dana had been dropping hints about maybe finding a pet for almost a year. Stella had been reluctant, she’d never had a pet before, she wouldn’t know where to start with finding a suitable one, not to mention training and such. But when her boss had mentioned the puppy during a phone call the week prior, Stella had surprised even herself with her offer to give the puppy a permanent home.

It had been hellish trying to keep her plans from Dana for the eight days since. Every time they’d spoken it had taken everything in her not to blurt it out and ruin the surprise, knowing how happy it would make her. It was the right decision, watching Dana snuggle with the puppy on the floor made her heart swell and she wasn’t sure why it had taken a global pandemic to convince her.


End file.
